The Irony of Love
by An3maePhreek
Summary: If you love a good HeeroxDuo yaoi, then you'll love this fic
1. Meet Zeu Deces

Chapter One Author: An3maePhreek Rating: NC-17  
  
====================== 'Duo Maxwell,' he thought 'I'm going to have to give my name up. But what name will I take then? What shall I be called?' He scanned down the list of names. 'James Flaherty, Ian Brown. What kind of names are these!?' He threw the papers aside and slumped in his chair. 'I need something original, something that is me, something that would stand out. How about a foreign language name? I've always been partial to the Romanian language. Deces. Death. Okay. Now for the first. Zeu. God. Perfect. God of Death.'  
  
====================== The teacher droned on and on about some guy who was famous for chopping down a cherry tree, or was it an apple one? Heero stared out the window, wishing for something, but not quite sure what. 'Hn. What could I possibly want? Popularity, looks, girls, money. I have all and more. But I can't help but feel. empty.'  
  
*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
'Saved by the bell.' Heero walked out into the hallway, and immediately his ears started to hurt. All the girls in the hallway fawned over him, and all the guys glared enviously at him; he drifted back into the deep recesses of his mind, and was finally feeling comfortable, when someone ran into him. That someone was a girl was your average stereotypical cheerleader. 'Blonde, cheerful, bubbly, in another word, a ditz. What was her name again?? Selena or was it Relena?? Oh well, it didn't matter, she doesn't do anything for me, sexual wise. As do the rest of the female student body. Nilch. Maybe I am gay. ' He chuckled quietly to himself. 'Naw.' Heero turned back to the cheerleader. She was apologizing profusely, though it didn't really matter to him. He brushed himself off, and just walked away, leaving her right in the middle of her apology. 'Stupid baka.' He muttered under his breath. Not knowing that 3,000 miles away, someone heard.  
  
=Later that day============  
  
'I hate my life.' Heero was about ready to blow. 'First, the bimbo runs into me. Then, she 'accidentally' knocks over my books. After that, it was downhill. This day just couldn't get any worse.'  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
Mrs. Gable stopped and called out that the door was open. An office assistant walked in with a note, and handed it to her. She scanned it and then thanked the assistant.  
  
"Class, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow, we will have a new student and I want you to make him feel welcome and accepted. I need a volunteer to help him around. Anybody?" The teacher was met with silence. "Fine, since everyone is so 'warm-hearted' I'll have to randomly pick. Mr. Yuy. You will be here at 0900 and report to the office, and show the new student around. That would be all."  
  
'The day just got worse.'  
  
=NEXT DAY:==========  
  
Heero walked into the office, and headed straight for the secretary.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Yuy. I see you have been given the job of guiding the new student around, am I correct?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Well, unfortunately, he hasn't arrived yet."  
  
"."  
  
". Well, his name is Zeu Deces, and he will be having all the same classes with you."  
  
'What kind of name is Zeu Deces??' Heero thought, as he replied, "Hn."  
  
Suddenly the office door opened behind him. And someone stepped in.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Deces, welcome to Reland High. This is Mr. Yuy, and he will be your guide around the school. You will have all classes with him, and your locker will be to his right, and if you have any questions, feel free to come by and talk with me, or ask Mr. Yuy."  
  
Heero completely convinced that it was going to be a long day, turned to meet the 'geek' he was going to have to show around school and did a double- take. What he saw would be forever imprinted in his mind. 'An angel. he looks like an angel.' was the first thought that entered his head. Chestnut hair glimmered and was tied into a braid. Bangs framed his heart- shaped face, and never before seen blue-violet eyes danced. He was wearing all black, in an outfit that would look plain on anyone else, but on him, perfect. Slender, with a waist any woman would envy.  
  
Shaking himself out of his trance, he noticed that the boy was staring inquiringly at him. He went back to his stone façade, and he walked out the office, motioning for the boy to follow him.  
  
When Heero turned to see if the boy was following, he wasn't there. He walked back towards the office, and found that a large crowd had gathered there. He pushed through, and found that Zeu was in the middle of it all. He growled, and immediately, the crowd broke up.  
  
When he turned back to the boy, he was startled to find him gone. He turned around, and was face to face with him. Heero took a step back. "What is your problem!! One minute you're here, then another you're gone!"  
  
Then. the angel spoke. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep up." His voice, buttery smooth, light, and beautifully sounding. "My name is Zeu, what's yours??"  
  
Heero was entranced until he realized that 'Zeu' was waiting for his reply.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Heero." The name rolled off his tongue like an endearment. Heero shivered. 'Kuso, this person is affecting me way more than he should.'  
  
"Follow me." And with that Heero stalked off, leaving a very dazed Zeu on his trail.  
  
============== A/N: So you like?? If so. than review. I have very low requirements. All I need is 10 for this chapter, and I promise to update. Flamers beware, flame if you dare. But then. flames count as reviews. I already have 5 chapters (much longer than this. I cut this one short to keep y'all hanging.) on hold, but no reviews no chappies. and so. that's it.. I'm new, but I write a mean lemon. and for all you yaoi fans out there, this is something I don't think you wanna miss.. lol~ sorry big ego talking. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two Author: An3maePhreek  
  
YAY!! I'm SO OOOOOO happy that I got 12 reviews in one day. Man, I love you guys, special thanks to: Dia with her glowing review *blushes,* thank you for reviewing, and I hope you review often hehe. SHIMIGAMIAOD, okay. here's the chappie Jen, hehehehehe thanx. hehe and yes, there's more where that came from. Manda: It will be a lemon. Most definitely. The day I don't think 'lemons' is the day when I've gone insane. wait . I 'm already insane. lol~ Miaka Kennyuuki, that is one demand I cannot ignore.*dramatic gesture* You don't mean anything, I'm glad you like it. and here 'tis chapi 2 Asaroth69, *takes a bow, takes another bow*, thank you. I appreciate your comments. Also. just wait and see. it is definitely not your average one- shot fic lol~ Kaori-chan, I thought I was original with that name, and even though I don't like giving away anything, I'm going to make an exception. Yes, eventually Duo will revert back to his original name. I appreciate your comments; then again. everyone is entitled to their own opinion, ne? Robyn Williamson, I couldn't agree with you more. I mean about the heeroxduo fic part hehe Mukuro May, I am so sorry. I feel the need to explain. I did separate them with star thingies, but it didn't show up for some reason. I am totally sorry. I promise I'll change that somehow. But thank you for your compliments, and I intend to 'keep up the good work hehe' Lily254, here's what you came for hehe Serapiel, lol. yea your rite. well here it is. Kayla Silvermoon, thanx... hehe From the person who signed the anonymous review. with no name attached. your wrong I have 13 *grins from ear to ear* and I hope this fic doesn't come too late, cuz' I really don't want to be stabbed by an icicle, and have soggy spinach 'matzah balls' stuffed in my mouth. hehe Dune, thank you for your comments . and here's the chappie. SwomeSwan, thanx for the glowing review hehe.blushes* Angel. yes yes yes. here's the chappie, like I said for the fifteenth billionth time.  
  
Now. I don't think anyone wants to hear me blabbing anymore. ON WITH THE STORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
' thoughts' "speaking (doh!!)" ===real bad spacing.. sori======  
  
=================== "Heero!! Heero, please slow down."  
  
Heero ignored the pleas, and kept walking. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and wrenched him around. Cobalt blue eyes clashed with blue-violet ones. They stared like that for what seemed like eternity. Heero finally looked away, only to look back and find those eyes staring straight into him.  
  
"I asked you to stop." His voice was calm and collective. But his eyes betrayed him. Anger, fury, and. no it couldn't be. hurt?? But why would this stranger feel hurt. Guilt tore at Heero's heart, but was immediately dissolved, when he wrapped his heart in a stone.  
  
"Your point?" With that, Zeu stiffened, and a familiar mask was placed. 'That's the same walls I use. I didn't mean to.' Regret washed over Heero like cold water on a summer day. Immediately, he wished he hadn't shown indifference to Zeu. Before he could give an apology, Zeu stalked off. leaving Heero in the crowd to watch him walk away.  
  
===================== 'That bastard.' he mused, 'Same as ever. it's a miracle I got assigned him. But. man. I heard he got reincarnated, but this is ridiculous, he looks every inch my fallen angel. he is definitely Lucifer reborn. my Lucifer. Heero. different names. same person. my koi.'  
  
===================== Heero went off to try and find Zeu, and found him chatting and flirting with the cheerleaders. Or so he thought. In truth, Zeu was trying to fend off them. 'Ladies . must get away.Heero, yes!!'  
  
Heero watched amused. because he realized a few minutes later that Zeu was looking at him with a 'please get me THE HELL AWAY FROM THESE HARPIES' look. That look quickly changed into 'I'll do anything you want. anything. just help me.' With that. Heero inwardly groaned. That thought of anything. burned in his mind. Images flashed through his head. and he had to calm his libido down, before anyone noticed. 'Damn. I shouldn't have worn spandex. Oh well, I guess I will have to save the baka after all.'  
  
Heero walked amidst the crowd of cheerleaders, and silence followed him. He effectively stopped all voices when he said, "He's with me." Heero grabbed Zeu's hand, and stalked off. Whispers went among the cheerleaders the minute Heero's presence was gone.  
  
===================== 'Kuso, by tomorrow, the entire school would be gossiping about me and him. even though there is no me and him. Kuso. kuso. ku -'  
  
"Heero??"  
  
"WHAT!??"  
  
"Um. the bell rang."  
  
"Kuso. we're late for first period."  
  
Heero looked at Zeu, and saw a mischievous look in his eyes. 'I don't like the look of this.'  
  
Zeu grabbed a hold of Heero, and ran at hyper speed.  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone saw them coming, and ran for the lockers. letting Zeu and Heero fly by with ease.  
  
Zeu suddenly braked and turned the knob of homeroom, and went sprawling in, head first, with Heero at his heels. Heero couldn't prevent from tripping, and soon he was entangled in a heap in front of the entire classroom. All eyes on them. the teacher stood up and said:  
  
"Mr. Yuy. So nice of you to join us."  
  
With that, Heero got up, totally humiliated, straighten his clothes, and walked to his usual seat. the back of the room, only to find that all the seats in the back row were occupied.  
  
He looked to the front, and saw that the only remaining seats were in the front row, and there were only two left. Knowing the shortage of seats, he immediately sat down.  
  
All eyes shifted toward Zeu, and Heero felt guilty that he left him there.  
  
"Ah. you must be the new student. Everyone please welcome, Zeu Deces."  
  
"Hi." 'I'm going to kill Heero. I'm going to kill He -'  
  
"Mr. Deces, why don't you introduce yourself. and give us some background information.?"  
  
"Um. sure. My name is Zeu Deces. I'm Romanian. but don't ask me to speak it. both my parents were born in Japan, so I wouldn't know. I love to play sports, read, write, eat, talk, annoy the he- excuse my language- out of people, and I'm a generally cheerful person, but when I'm on a rampage. you'll have to look out."  
  
Silence. Then one guys started chuckling, and pretty soon everyone except Heero started laughing. "Well then. class. Let's get to work. Zeu, you can have the seat next to Heero."  
  
'Shimatta. why oh why does he have to sit next to me??'  
  
An inner voice replied, 'Maybe because that's the only seat left in the entire room??'  
  
'No shit, Sherlock.'  
  
===================== *RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
'Finally, I thought this class would never end.'  
  
Heero got his things together, turned around only to be face to face with Zeu.  
  
"Um. Heero, what class do we have next??"  
  
"Science."  
  
"Great!! Maybe we can be lab part -"  
  
"NO! Just stay away from me."  
  
A hurt look flashed across Zeu's face.  
  
"I'll go find someone else to show me around then."  
  
Heero was left to watch him walk away again. he looked around the classroom. empty. lonely. nothing.  
  
===================== A/N. so whacha think?? 15 more reviews than the number of reviews I got for the first chappie, and I'll update. y'all know the drill. hehe, and I want to thank everyone again. and I hope . I'll get a lot of reviews this time as well as the next. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3 Author: An3maePhreek  
  
A/N: Thanx to the following Firecat06, Thank you. Claira, yes updated, updated, and updated!! I see your good at math, ne? Dark Tenchi, how can I resist chibi eyes. and I am honored that I am on your favorite's list!! :P Kaori-chan, you weren't rude or judgemental. and I accept your apology. though it wasn't necessary. aneways. I'm glad you like the story. Hope you continue reviewing. Asaroth69, I just love receiving your reviews, they . let's put it this way. they make my day, as do all you other people's reviews do. I love your comments. and *blushes* thanx for the comment on my story's potential. hehe You don't mean anything, hehe. short but to the point. Jen, thank you for your review. glad you LOVE the story. Lessa, thank you, this style took years for me to perfect, NOT! Anyways, glad you like it. Hakumei. I don't know what to say. Zeu as in zoo, and deces as in deses, the e is pronounced as the e in g-e-t. Angel, I could never get mad at an enthusiastic reviewer.. Don't worry bout it. just keep those reviews coming. and your comments really make me blush. Tigre Moonstorme, *takes a bow* thank you, thank you. , and sorry for the delay, but I am a 90 year old lady with arthritis, and I type at a speed of 2 wpm, just kidding, anyways. here it is. I needed to wait for the 15th review. Empress Mause, thank you for the indirect compliments. but anyways... I don't demand. I ask for them. because they give me encouragement. That is one thing that is cool about reviews, and people tell you what they like and don't like. Try this on for size. I demand that you give me one review for every chapter I write or else!! Just kidding. anyways. I value everyone's reviews, and they are really special. I keep them in my hotmail account, so that I can reread those special reviews, which is all of them. *snicker snicker* and yes. I totally agree with you on the lemons. hehe. Unlistedtrout, thank you for your glowing review, and yes, I agree Duo and Heero at odds is a crime, of course *wink wink nudge nudge* hehe. I couldn't resist. Kathryn Romans, of course, a heeroxduo fic without any of the other gundam pilots are kind of awkward, but not saying any of them are bad, some are actually really superbly done. Glad you liked it. Kitkat123, yes MWAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, I'm eeeeeevvvvvvviillllll !! hehe. anyways. yes I do that, so I get a feel of the atmosphere so to speak. If you don't like my story, I have a right to know. And this is the easiest way of finding out.  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Bakayarou! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I -'he thought, stopping in the middle of his thoughts, and tried in vain to stop the tears from falling. Then, the anger faded, replaced with sadness. He couldn't halt the rush. Duo collapsed on the hard cement, and stared blankly ahead. Each teardrop became black diamants the moment it rolled down his face. Understanding dawned, and a confession was made. 'I. I love him.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'He didn't show. he didn't show. he didn't show. shimatta, where the fuck could he have fucking gone?!?!' Heero was in a state of anxiety. 'It's two minutes until second period, and that stupid, idiotic, sexy- no. must not think that way.'  
  
*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
'Not the first bell. he better get here before -'  
  
The doorknob turned, and time stood still... before Zeu walked in and stood uncertain in front of the entire class. Heero started breathing, finally aware that he held his breath when the door opened. Confusion clouded the boy's face, and everyone stopped talking and stared. The teacher, finally noticing Zeu, walked up to him, and shook his hand. The bewildered Zeu was a comical sight indeed to behold.  
  
"Hello, you must be Zeu. My name is Mr. Peters, and I'll be your science teacher. Now, class say hello."  
  
"."  
  
"Okay. Well, Zeu, you may choose to sit wherever you want. since you're new and all." A few people started complaining about the 'unfairness,' but Mr. Peters silenced it with a you'll-be-getting-work-if-you-don't-stop- complaining look.  
  
Zeu looked around, meeting eye contact with Heero, but breaking it immediately. He saw that there was a seat next to him, but after the last encounter. He chose to sit in the front row opposed to next to Heero.  
  
Regret welled up in Heero when Zeu chose to sit somewhere other than next to him. 'I shouldn't have alienated him. I'm so stupid.'  
  
Soon, he drifted off into his own private world.  
  
Time past by unnoticed, but something caught his eye. Zeu's hand was up in the air, waving frantically, and he seemed annoyed... The teacher finally noticed.  
  
"Zeu, is there a problem??"  
  
"YES!! Can I change my seat??" Heero's hopes went sky-high.  
  
"Why is it that you want to change your seat?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just cannot tolerate HER.' He pointed at the girl sitting next to him. Heero glanced in that direction, to find that bimbo cheerleader who caused him so much frustration the day before.  
  
"What seems to be the matter, Ms. Darlian??"  
  
"I just asked a few questions. that's all."  
  
"Well, Mr. Zeu. I really don't see the problem."  
  
Zeu blushed. "I don't mind answering questions, but what she's inquiring is very inappropriate."  
  
"Oh?? How so??"  
  
"I'd rather not say in such a public environment."  
  
"It's okay. Zeu. I'll take your word for it. I guess you can sit next to Heero."  
  
'Yes! Wait. why am I glad. he's just a stupid, idiotic -'  
  
An inner voice interrupted: 'Don't blow this chance, Yuy, you know you will regret it.' He shook his head, trying not to pay attention to what his inner voice said.  
  
Zeu picked up his books, and plopped right down into the seat to Heero's right. He opened his book, and continued following the lesson. When he noticed Heero shaking his head, he wanted to laugh. 'Heero, talking to himself?? Now that's rich.' He then turned and kept his eyes glued to the textbook, not wanting to let his eyes venture upon a more interesting subject.  
  
Soon after, he felt heat seep into his skin, as he felt two eyes upon him, watching intently. He turned around, and caught Heero staring. Eyes met, and stayed locked together. Both drowned in each other's eyes, so caught up in each other, they didn't notice when the bell rang. Both were still sitting in their seats looking deep into each other five minutes after the bell. Finally, a slight tap on their shoulders brought them both out of the trance. Heero looked away, and didn't dare look at 'him' again, for fear of embarrassing himself even more. 'Yuy, get your act together. APOLOGIZE!!! Before it's too late.' With that, and his stuff already packed, he turned around to say the words, and found himself facing air. There was no one there. he had left already.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So what you think.?? And I forgot to put up disclaimers. but I think you all know disclaimers. so I'm not going to waste time to write disclaimers, when the time could be used to write fanfiction!!!... so. la li ho. here's chappie 3, and I promise to update after I receive a total 49 reviews. Which is 15 more than what I have now. SO after I receive 15 reviews, I will update. Promise. FLAMERS BEWARE!! FLAME IF YOU DARE!! OH well. I haven't got a single flame yet. which I'm glad of. thanks to all my loyal readers out there. and I hope you like this chapter. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4 Author: An3maePhreek  
  
A/N: Last chappie was kind of a follow up to this chappie, because let's face it, not enough action, not enough heeroxduo, not very fulfilling. I'm a bad author!!!! *starts crying* oh well. if you don't like last chappie tough, and if you don't continue reading, then that's your loss. cuz I have a special surprise for everyone in the chapters to come. It is categorized under supernatural, and this will be a supernatural fic. It will be original.ok. all the original ones are already made. so it will be something new. well DOH. anyways. here's the chappies. and I just found out that it is more common to thank your reviewers at the end of the chapter. oh well.. sorry about that guys. I'm a newbie!! Oh. and sorry guys. I didn't know Heero had PRUSSIAN blue eyes. it's just that on a lot of stories. it's cobalt. So . yea.I 'm sticking to cobalt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The minute Heero stepped in. he knew. He didn't have to look. All was quiet. Brisk footsteps could be heard throughout the cafeteria. They stopped right behind him. He stilled, tensed. A hand was at his shoulder; it turned him around. hard. He found himself staring into eyes that captured the blue of the night sky. And he drowned in them, gazed endlessly into them, surrendered to them. He knew everyone was watching, but he didn't care. all that mattered was right in front of him. He waited. he decided right then and there that he could wait for Heero forever in needs be.  
  
Heero opened his mouth to speak.  
  
His own breath hitched. His heart pounded. His eyes focused on one, and only one.  
  
"I.I just wanted. wanted to say. gomen."  
  
His face broke into a grin. That instant, he knew. Knew without a doubt that all his waiting was worth it. if only to hear those words. He knew. that centuries of waiting were not in vain. 'Oh Heero. if you only knew.'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, Heero walked in to school, and it was full of chatter about the 'cafeteria incident.' Everyone pointed and stared, and then pointed some more. But nothing mattered. What mattered was in those violet eyes, those clear, amethyst eyes. Forgiveness. Happiness. And something else. 'Oh well. what matters is that we are on speaking terms. wait. why should I want to talk to that stupid, idiot, se -'  
  
His inner voice started talking again. ' Oh shut up Yuy, you know you like him. just admit it. This guy turns you on. there's nothing wrong with that. There are plenty of gay people in the school. So he's the first to crack your mask. You know that was bound to happen someday.'  
  
'I will not tolerate you, Inner Voice, you are a nuisance and the pain in my -'  
  
"HHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
He turned. and was face to face with THE blond bimbo.  
  
"What?"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"Heero?? Do you wanna go out with me??"  
  
Heero froze. 'Did she just ask what I think she asked??'  
  
"Heero?? I said, DO YOU WANNA GO OUT WITH ME??"  
  
'That answers the question.' "No." And with that he stalked off, only to be turned roughly by a hand on his wrist. He was once again face-to-face with Selena. wait was it Relena??  
  
"Why not??"  
  
'Because you are also a pain in my- okay I won't go there, but you are a nuisance and you make my life a living hell.' Instead, he blurted out, "Because I'm going out with someone already."  
  
'Smooth move, Yuy, now you have to come up with a date to go with that statement.'  
  
Her eyes narrowed angrily. "OH. Who is she??"  
  
Heero looked frantically around when he spotted Zeu. 'Saved. Oh well, he'll understand.' "Zeu!! Over here!!"  
  
Zeu spotted the waving hand, and headed towards it. He reached Heero and grinned maniacally. "Hey, Hee-chan!!"  
  
"Hee-chan??"  
  
That was when Zeu spotted HER.  
  
Her eyes glittered with detest, anger, and bitterness.  
  
'What's up with her??' Heero's words broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Um. Selena?? Or is it Relena?? This is the person I'm going out with. my boyfriend, Zeu Deces??"  
  
'Wait hold all thoughts. did he just call me his BOYFRIEND!!!!????'  
  
Zeu whirled around to face Heero, and gave him an incredulous stare.  
  
The imploring in Heero's eyes made him think twice about blurting out the truth. He decided to go along with it. 'Heero, you owe me BIG TIME!!! Oh well, better milk it for all it's worth.' A mischievous twinkle appeared in his eyes.  
  
"Hee-chan." he sidled up to Heero, and ran the palm of his hand across Heero's chest, and started drawing circles with his finger. He felt a slight shiver go through Heero. "Want to come over to MY house THIS time??" A sultry gaze and a pout made Heero his.  
  
He didn't look, but he felt Relena walk off in a huff. Heero suddenly pulled out his grasp, and shook himself out his trance-like stage. "Arigatou, Zeu. I owe you big for this."  
  
"So. how long do you want to keep up this pretense??"  
  
"What do you mean by how long??"  
  
"I mean. you don't want Relena suspecting that it was a lie, do you?? Besides, no one gets together one day, and then breaks up on another." 'And the fact that I am madly, deeply in love with you and like the idea of being your boyfriend is not the point here.'  
  
Heero thought about it for a minute.  
  
"As long as necessary."  
  
"Okay. but you owe me BIG for this. got that??"  
  
A nod was his reply.  
  
"Let's get to class Hee-chan."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Thank you to all reviewers below:  
  
shinigami's enigma: *takes a bow* thank you. thank you . thank you very much. and I'm glad you like the my plot and I know it's kind of light on the characters, but you'll see why in later chapters.  
  
kaori-chan: hehe we're two of a kind. I just love relena-bashing, even though a story without it is still good.  
  
Jeice: hehe, I understand where you're coming from man. Sometimes a PWP serves its purpose, but no depth ne??  
  
Chara: of course. if no more, then me dead!!! Lol~  
  
You don't mean anything: it gets better.  
  
asaroth69: patience, patience my friend. it will all make sense.  
  
Dark Tenchi: really?? You would, you would??? I LOVE PICTURES! If you do. send it to chnesedrgnchi_24@hotmail.com plz?? *chibi eyes*  
  
angel: *blush* yes. I write turmoils because it makes the characters seem more lifelike, because that's what life is, full of turmoils. and thanx for your compliments *blushes* I don't know what's wrong with me these days. hehe ^~^  
  
firey jazz: Glad you like it. hehe  
  
Claira: Thank you. hehe. Sorry bout the delay. had to wait for the 15th review.  
  
Nymph demon: whoa!! That's all I have to say when I got your review. but I'm so honored that you are hooked on my story. sorry for making you wait. hehe  
  
artistravenskull: I know how you feel. but hey, at least I'm consistent. anyways. here is the chapter you wanted. hope you like it.  
  
fanofhee-chan: thank you for your review, and here it is!!  
  
chad blahut: so you like duo better than heero?? But the thing is in order to make someone want something, all you have to do is make it hard to get. so . duo's povs will be rare, but they will be good. hehe  
  
Anu: thank you for your compliments. and yes relena-bashing is so enjoyable ne??  
  
THANK YOU GUYS!! I LOVE YOU WONDERFUL WONDERFUL PEOPLE!! Okay, maybe not love, but I love your reviews. I hope that countes. I, Christine, solemnly swear to update when there are 64 reviews. I hope that you review as fast as possible, because then you get the chappie. hehe. and all you fans out there, this is what you came for rite?? So R/R, but of course, Flamers beware, Flame if you dare. hehe 


	5. Not a Chapter Author's Note

A/N : Sori guys. kind of in writer's block. wanted to redo the entire Chapter 5. so yea. I promise by Jan 27, I will update. but until then. sorry to disappoint you guys. but I want this story to be the best I can make it. and chapter five is REALLY bad. so. keep the reviews coming about chapter four. and tell me what you think. bad things, and good. that is all for now.  
  
------------ An3maePhreek ---AKA-Gosuke Yurason ---AKA---Christine F. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5 Author: An3maePhreek  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay. stupid com. acting up on the worst time.Wow. all in couple of days. dang. you guys review fast. TWENTY-FIVE REVIEWS!!! Hehe. I'm so happy. oh well.. you guys didn't come here to hear me talk about my happiness , you came for the story. You guys know all that disclaimer crap right?? So let's skip that and get on with the story. Oh and I like to thank each and every one of my reviewers at the end of the chapter. so scroll down after the chapter ends, and find your name. or at least your sn or whatever it is you call that. So. yea. on with the story!!!  
  
Oh and for some reason the ellipses or the dot dot dot won't show up as the dot dot dot. It shows up as a period. so sorry about that. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Do you think he'll make it??"  
  
"This is MAXWELL we're talking about. of course he is going to make it."  
  
"It's just that-"  
  
A pair of admonishing eyes cut him off.  
  
"Little one. Duo will be just fine."  
  
"So you say. so you say."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Two people strode into the cafeteria. One had his arm around the other's waist like it was meant to be there. All movement stopped to focus on the couple. They ignored the silence, and walked to their usual table. All eyes on them, they seemed ignorant of the fact that they were the center of attention in the room.  
  
"Heero. do you think black looks good on me??"  
  
"Hn." 'Are you joking?? It looks good enough to eat on you.'  
  
"C'mon Hee-chan. tell me.. Or else you will have to come to the mall with me and pick out some outfits." There was a hint of warning behind the sweetness.  
  
"Hn. Baka."  
  
Unbeknownst to them, one pair of eyes stared at them, and glowed with the intensity of hate. and embitterment. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
*RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG*  
  
'Finally...'  
  
"Hee-chan. wanna come over to my house today??"  
  
He turned and faced the source.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Those violet eyes glittered with excitement. "I'll take that as a yes. So I'll meet you afterschool at the bike compound okay??"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay. SEE YOU LATER!!!"  
  
"Baka." He muttered under his breath. He headed out the door and for his locker. When he reached it, he found Relena waiting for him there.  
  
'Kuso. what the fuck is she doing here??'  
  
"Heero?"  
  
He turned to walk away.  
  
"Heero? Please wait."  
  
He halted. Then he turned to face her.  
  
"Hn. I'll give you one minute. I have to meet my koi."  
  
Her face suddenly twisted, and Heero was faced with an emotion deeper and uglier than he had ever seen. Jealousy, rage, all were on her face. Suddenly, it smoothed over.  
  
"Oh him. Heero you know you like me. There is no reason to stay with him... I mean. everyone knows that he's just a fling, you'll get over him. You can't be -"  
  
Slap. A red handprint was imprinted on one side of her face. Heero turned and walked away, leaving her with her tears. and her rejected heart. .  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'What is taking Heero so long?' He was worried. It had been ten minutes since the last time he saw Heero, and frankly, being concerned was not a good feeling.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted him. "Heero, OVER HERE!!!" Arms waved frantically, and finally the object of his attention noticed.  
  
Heero headed towards him, but.  
  
'Something is wrong. I can feel it. His emotions are haywire. They are out of sync.'  
  
When Heero reached him, he masked his worry, and put on a fake grin. "C'mon slowpoke, let's go!!" A halfhearted smile appeared on Heero's face.  
  
'Better. His emotions aren't so grim now.'  
  
A confused look appeared on Heero's face. "Zeu. don't tell me we are riding in that dump."  
  
He followed the direction of Heero's gaze, and spotted the worn out Chevy.  
  
He laughed. "No silly. we're riding in that." And he pointed to the machine next to the pickup.  
  
Heero's jaw dropped. 'Kuso. '  
  
Zeu walked over to the black motorbike, and put on his helmet. "C'mon Hee- chan. hop on!"  
  
Heero slowly inched toward the bike and got on. Zeu handed him a dark blue helmet, and when he was ready. Zeu started up the engine, and they roared out of the school parking lot.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: OH sorry about the shortness, I know there is no plot, but it's kind of hard to know when to stop. so I'm stopping it here. Next chappie promises to be much longer.  
  
Special thanks to:  
  
Asaroth69: Gotta love your comments. anyways. sorry about the delay and the shortness of this chapter. but I promise there is more Relena-bashing, and more chapters to come. Next chappie will be better. but in all seriousness, the original chapter 5 is REALLY bad.  
  
Chara: *drools* oooo.. Pocky. hehe. of course. here's the chappie, kind of bad. but I promise it will be really good this next chappie.  
  
Eyes in the darkness: sorry. but all my chapters are either 3-5 pages long. and that's the way it is. and I know this chapter is REALLY short, but I promise next chapter will be at least 6 pages.  
  
Kawaii Kai: *Slaps forehead* Knew I forgot something. sorry but Heero is OOC. *muttering ensues*  
  
SwomeSwan: Yes, yes, yes. of course. who could refuse such a demand. hehe  
  
Rain: talk about enthusiastic. I love writing author's notes. because well. *thinks hard for an answer, and says indignantly* just because. Well. here's the chappie you wanted and I hope you read on, as this chapter is really short.  
  
Anamie: hehe well.thanx. this chapter is kind of short. *boink, fellow otaku saying: What do you mean kind of??!!* okay. so anyways. thanx for your review, and I hope you enjoy reading my fic.  
  
Unlistedtrout: Hehe. okay. they'll tell each other in chapter. *muffles* sorry they'll admit on chapter. *muffles* TRUNKSIE STOP IT!!!... okay. they'll tell the other that they like em on chapter *muffles* sigh. I give up. just read and I promise they'll tell each other soon.  
  
Lleeo: thanx. *blushes*. lemon?? Of course there will be a lemon. just wait and see.  
  
Duo: hehe.. tugs at tie. sweat drops. 'We have some pretty enthusiastic lemon wanters out here tonight eh?? Well. uh we will be back shortly with the lemon. please hold on for a few more chapters, and the lemon will be here.'  
  
Kaori-chan: I know. I'm a genius to think up that part, ne?  
  
Alexandra: *blushes* thank you. and of course here is the chapter.  
  
Eternal- Darkness: gee wolickers. I didn't know I was that good of a writer. anyways. the answer to your questions is NOW. ~_^  
  
Angel: I know. I have always appreciated a good relena bashing.thanx for the review. hehe  
  
ShadowShapeShifter: Hehe. thank you for your wonderful comments. and of course here's the update.  
  
The Vampire Hermit: *blushes* best fanfic ever?? Wow. I hope you continue reading, and thank you for your review. I know this isn't as good as I wanted it to be. but it is better than the original chapter *shudder*. and next chapter will be better. Promise.  
  
Ashley: okay.. I know the plot is kind of short and not really developed, but that's the cool part. It builds up to the climax. trust me on this *wink wink*  
  
Jen: thank you. and I'd like to thank you again for reading on. hehe  
  
That's all folks. and since this chappie is short. I will cut down my request to 12 reviews okayz?? That means after I get a total of 86 reviews, then I promise to update. But if you give me more. I might add two chapters instead of one. *hint hint* Thankx you guys . Gotta love the reviews. 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six Author: An3maePhreek  
  
A/N: Hiya. sorry about the slight delay, but I went to Las Vegas for the weekend. so yea.here's the story. I just got my first flame!! Well. semi- flame, but flame it is. I'm so happy! Yea, I know what you think. An3maePhreek has gone psycho. but I needed it because I needed a bigger shove hehehe. not saying that I like flames, but this one was really polite. well polite in terms of a flame. So.... on with the story. oh and Beany: read my comments on your review *wink wink* at the end of the chapter.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - -  
  
The wind blew past, making his clothes stick to him like second skin. But he was not uncomfortable, no, nothing near that. A pair of arms was wrapped tight around his waist, and a slim body was pressed gently against his back. He smiled. Heat radiated between the melded bodies. Heartbeats were synchronized as one. The deep breathing told him that the angel was asleep. Nothing ever felt so...right. 'My angel, you will come to know me, and you will be the only one ever to know me as I am...'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A slight jarring startled him out of his slumber, and he found himself being carried by a pair of strong arms. He looked up, and he found amethyst eyes. With a sudden realization, he came to his senses. With what was.....regret? He struggled to find a way out of the warm embrace. Zeu seemed to get the point, and gently put Heero down.  
  
"Well. finally awake aren't we, sleeping beauty."  
  
A blush appeared. "I'm no sleeping beauty."  
  
"You are to me."  
  
The slight blush deepened to a rosy red. Heero cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. He turned to get a good look of his surroundings, and was surprised. They were at the doorway of a small but cozy cottage. It was surrounded by trees, flowers, and such things alike, and it seemed in sync with its surroundings. A wave in front of his eyes dragged him out of his daze, and brought him back to reality.  
  
"Well.. c'mon in. It's not much.. but hey it's mine, and that's good enough for me."  
  
Heero stepped in, and felt a sense of familiarity as he looked around. He drank it in. The look, the smell, the touch, everything... 'I feel like I have been here before. but.wait, I've never seen this place before in my life. But there's something I can't quite place my finger on.. Something .' and then... it clicked, and images flooded his mind, fascinated it, entranced it. Memories.. of firelight.. of satin.. and of skin.. overwhelmed him.. sensation as he had never felt before.. taking him to new heights, the beauty of it racked his body, and he trembled with the turmoil of passion, pleasure.. It shook his very soul. The power of it weakened his knees and assaulted his mind, his senses, his.. everything.. One thought crossed his mind..'Too much'.. and then he blacked out.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
When he came to, he was on a bed.. and he was lying on red, satin sheets... and his head started hurting again.. an insistent pounding that held a steady rhythm; it was unnerving.. This place..so hauntingly familiar.. The other in his fantasy; it had to be; was so achingly familiar, so there. 'Yes.. he is near..so close, I can almost taste his skin... almost smell.. cinnamon.. Yes. that was it. cinnamon.. he tasted of it.. smelled of it.. it was him..'  
  
Then, Zeu walked in, wrenching him back to reality.  
  
"Are you okay??"  
  
Groggily, Heero shook his head clear of all thoughts. "What happened to me??"  
  
"You fainted."  
  
Shocked, he sat up. "Wha -?"  
  
"You fainted. I don't know.. maybe it's the weather, but whatever it was.. I really don't know." Zeu shrugged helplessly.  
  
"I... fainted. I have never fainted before in my entire life."  
  
Zeu broke into a smile. "There's a first time for everything."  
  
An urge to grin tugged at the ends of his mouth... and this time, he gave in. "Yea... I guess so."  
  
"Well.. I suppose you should get some rest...... before I take you home and all.."  
  
"No, its fine. I'm fine.. I don't -"  
  
"I won't take no for an answer. Rest, Heero. .and if you want, you can stay the night here.."  
  
Seeing the determined look on Zeu's face, he reluctantly gave in.  
  
"Alright. I'll stay the night."  
  
A full blown grin appeared on Zeu's face. "Alright!!!! This is going to be so much fun. we'll have ..."  
  
He went on and on listing.. But Heero wasn't really listening whole- heartedly. He held up his hand, and the torrent of words spilling out of Zeu's mouth stopped. He laughed nervously. "Hehe. I'll just leave you to your rest then."  
  
Then Zeu exited the room, leaving Heero to surrender to the lull of dreams. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A hand crept up and cupped the side of his cheek. Heero rubbed against it, and the slender body pressed on top of him. Lips pressed fervently against his and the other's tongue slipped between his lips and started a battle for domination. Then suddenly there was nothing, and there was everything. That sinful mouth began an onslaught down his neck. It nipped, licked, sucked, and when it reached his chest, it circled the sides of his nipples, until a moan finally brought it to the areole. At first, one swipe of the tongue, then suction was brought and Heero was lost. One hand was pinching and manipulating his other point of sensitivity, and just that almost sent Heero off the edge.  
  
After what seemed like forever, the mouth reluctantly let go of its toy and slowly moved downward, until it met his groin. At first there was only gentle blowing on the tip of his manhood. Then the tip of a tongue played with the slit. Heero couldn't take it..  
  
"More, onegai.. more!!"  
  
It seemed his tormentor finally surrendered to his demands. Slowly, inch by inch, he felt his cock being enveloped by tight, wet, warmth. Soon, the cavern became even tighter, as it started sucking. It went up and down, up and down.. pleasure enveloped his mind, and that was all he could do. just to feel.. And then humming.. The vibrations were too much, and Heero came into that sinful mouth.  
  
"Duo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And he awoke. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: I think that a lemon more than constitutes 3 pgs, ne?? Besides this is a teaser of what is to come. a very short lemon. but pretty graphic don't you think.. I'd like to thank the following reviewers:  
  
Rain: why thank you. and yes. I enjoy writing small chapters, because it makes it all the more enticing. Though the thought of having soggy tomatoes dumped on my head and having my foot impregnated by banana people isn't such a lovely thought :P anyways.. I know this chapter isn't as long as I promised. but hey I added a little lemon so. that makes up for it right??  
  
Beany: First of all, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. so if my reviewers want to say they love my stories. then let them. it does no harm to anyone. It makes me feel good, and they get what they want. Second of all, why would they review if they didn't WANT to read more?? I mean. they could just don't review. but they LIKE the story. and they want to read it. so they review. Yes I agree with you. the characters aren't really well developed, but let's get one fact straight. I never stated that Heero was in LOVE with Duo. I only said that he lusted for him, that he was turned on by Duo. nothing more nothing less. And who wouldn't get the hots for a kawaii Shinigami *pouts* And the thing is. the plot isn't going downhill. because quite frankly, I'm not going to let that happen. Fat head?? Sorry. but its not possible to get an even fatter head with me. my ego is already bigger than most people. joking joking. I love reviews. and I would be lying to deny the fact that it makes me feel good to have so many reviews. but I wouldn't say my fic was the best of the best. because its not. but its my fic, and so I love it for that reason and that reason only. I never rush. I might not doublecheck my spelling, but hey, my spelling is better than most stories. I ask for reviews, because I want your opinion. its that simple. Would you really give me a review, if I didn't ask for one?? More than 99.9% of all fanfiction writers want reviews. I ask. I don't demand that you have to. Also, I'm not writing for the sole purpose of getting reviews. I write because GUNDAM WING RULEZ!!!! Nothing else. I don't need an ego boost. I don't care if I got 1 review for my entire story. I love Gundam wing. and nothing is going to change that. I ask for reviews, because I want your honest to God opinion. It doesn't stop all real comments and criticism. How would you know anyways?? Do you know all of my reviewers personally?? So how would you know those reviews weren't honest to God opinions. but they are just that opinions. and everyone is entitled to their own. Last but not least. my comment "Flamers beware. flame if you dare" is to warn all the people who tell ff writers to fuck off that I will bite, not that I will stop the story if I actually do get one. cuz no flame is going to stop me from writing HEERO X DUO LEMON!!! Okay. sorry. that came out of nowhere. Oh and if you actually read my thanx to my reviewers. you would know that Zeu Deces is pronounced: ZOO DESES okay that's all hehe.  
  
Chara: MMMM pocky. MMMMMMMMM Kawaii Shinigami in black boxers. You spoile me Chara. anyways. do I get more pocky for writing that lemon scene?? *chibi eyes*  
  
Asaroth69: hehehehehe.. RELENA BASHING RULES. I hope you like the lemon scene. there will be more to come for sure. glad you stuck to my story for so long. hehe. I promise to update soon  
  
Lily254: hehe.. I promise that you'll find out about 3X4, but lemon . eh? I have one in this chappie. but it'll get better. you'll see. glad you love the story!!  
  
Jen: thank you.. Hope you like the lemon!!  
  
Moonlightsiren: sorry. still haven't made the chapters longer. but hey LEMON!! That counts for something doesn't it??  
  
Shinigamiaod; Uh oh. that doesn't sound so good hehe.. well I continued and there is a lemon!!  
  
Eyes in the darkness: hehe.. thank you for your review: hope you like the lemon!! *wink wink*  
  
Silverfang: yep. thanx for the review.. and of course I GOsuke Yurason will continue this story at all costs!!! *background, you hear yelling and screaming and shouting and then a huge "IIIIII"MMMM SO SOOOOOORRRRYYY MMOOMMM I "LLLL NEVVRR DOOO TTTHHAATT AGAINNN !!!"* Okay. maybe not all costs. but here it is  
  
ShadowShapeShifter: Thanx!!!! Hehee. the other pilots will show up very soon just be patient.. And thanx again!!  
  
Kijin: Thank you Thank you Thank you.. Hehe giggle?? Well. everybody's unique.. And I hope you like this chapter.  
  
NinaKeish: hehe.. Relena suffer. I like the sound of it.  
  
FireElf: Thank you thank you thank you thank you. hehe I hope you like the lemon scene. hehe  
  
A/N: Okay. I'd like to ask for 15 more reviews. then I promise to review.. Hehe. promise *chibi eyes* Oh and if you like the lemon type a happy face before your reviews please. so I can write more lemon *wink wink* 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7  
  
Author: An3maePhreek  
  
A/N: HEHE . It seems a lot of people are interested in my weekend at Las Vegas... Well, I went to see the F4 Concert (F4 is a Chinese band that only looks semi good and sings okay, well in my opinion that's all), I got free tickets, and free room and boarding at Mandalay Bay, so it was decent I guess.. But it is a 6 hour drive to and back from LA so freaking tiring. *Yawns* Well. here's the chappie just like I promised......... Oh and my friend is going to draw me a pic as a gift for me reaching the 100th review mark!! So.. When she gives it to me. I'll scan it and I'll post it at a site which I will not name now. but may be later. anywhoo.. That's all for now. and I hope you enjoy this chappie. *laughs insanely* sorry that was random.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -  
  
A burning sensation spread throughout his body, and like wildfire, it ran hot through his veins. He felt like he was burning alive, yet there was no pain... only pleasure. Visions flashed through his mind and in an instant he knew... 'Oh shit..........so sorry Heero... This wasn't suppose to happen until after the confession... Damn you, Zechs...'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
There was frantic knocking on the door and he didn't answer. .. still too dazed to do anything but just sit there. Yelling could be heard, yet no words registered in his mind. The door suddenly swung wide open, and there was Zeu... with a glazed look in his eyes.  
  
"Heero. are you alright??"  
  
He could say nothing... He felt perspiration drip down his back, his face, everywhere, and a wet, sticky feeling in the front of his jeans. He felt tense... and ached for something, his hunger so deep, it frightened him. He didn't know what was happening.... Never before had he felt this way. so animalistic; it was scaring him, but he could do nothing. He just wanted to jump Zeu right then and there, decorum be damned. But he knew that there was no way. no possible way... he had to warn Zeu...  
  
"Z-zeu. g-g-get the h-hell out o-of he-ere before somet-thing hap-p- pens........."  
  
"Heero, you look sick..Do you need anything, a towel, some water I mean I cou -"  
  
Trying in vain to keep his control in check, he tried one last attempt...  
  
"P-please...J-just g-ge-et out b-bef-f-ore-" "Please Heero...let me help...."  
  
That was the last straw........."I w-wa-rn-ed you....I 'm s-so s-so-r-ry Zeu."  
  
He could see Zeu's eyes widen perceptibly, and the shock in the other's eyes was apparent. He lunged at him, and ripped the t-shirt off of Zeu. Heero looked up, expecting to see fear in the amethyst eyes.. but instead of the fear, he saw the same lust reflected in those eyes... A small nod was all the permission he needed, and then...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -  
  
A rough and demanding mouth descended on Duo's and he opened up, willingly surrendered to those lips. He felt something slip in between his lips and started battling with his tongue. Dominance was the key, and both fought for it. Eventually Heero claimed victory... and its spoils. Hips grinded against hips, mouths entangled, and limbs intertwined.  
  
Soon, both were down to just skin, and Duo groaned at the feel of Heero's skin against his. He felt Heero break away from his lips as they both ran out of breath. Heero started licking, nipping down his neck, stopped to torment that juncture for a bit, and then moved downward. Feathery light kisses were scattered all over Duo's chest, and then downward again to tease his stomach. Staring down into those cobalt eyes, he shivered, seeing those lust-filled eyes. He opened his eyes again to look into those eyes again.. Watching... waiting.... Expecting.........  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  
  
As he stared up into those amethyst eyes, he found himself growing impossibly harder at the thought of what he was going to do next. He lowered his head to gaze at a very erotic sight... Zeu was already hard and was begging to be relieved of his torment. 'Oh. I'm going to enjoy every minute of this.'  
  
And he proceeded to tease the very being out of his willing victim...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A tongue swept up his length, and his control snapped... He thrust his hips upward, and made it very apparent what he wanted. His tormentor acknowledged what he wanted by taking the head in his mouth. But then the teasing started... and then heavy sucking.. tongue, and then a sudden warmth engulfed him. He arched his back at the sudden sensation.. he felt pleasure sweeping throughout his body. He barely noticed the finger that entered him. When a second finger was added, he felt pain.. but the mouth engulfing his manhood kept him well occupied. Pain and pleasure entwined to make a shocking sensation.. it was incredible... He couldn't help the moan escaping his lips.. Then the questing fingers found what they were looking for. That nerve cluster was pressured and Duo's entire body shook with pleasure. He saw shocking white light, and he couldn't stand it. He flung over the edge, and collapsed...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
....Found it. He felt Zeu's body quaking and he knew that he had come... he hurriedly swallowed the bittersweet liquid, loving the taste. Heero brought his face up to Zeu's and kissed him fully on the lips... The words that came out of his mouth brought a surprised look to Zeu.  
  
"Ready for another round??"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Special thanx to the following:  
  
chibidark angel: thank you, thank you, thank you very much *takes a bow takes another.* and I will. hehe  
  
hakumei: thank you.. I'm not nice?? WAHH!!! *starts crying* jk *immediately stops crying*, like the way I "clue" Heero in?? *snickers snickers*  
  
Asaroth69: hahahahha yes of course, I'm eeeeeeeevvvvvviiiillllll. hehe. it is a nice dream. wish most of us could have those kinda dreams *bangs head on table "stop being such a hentai GOSUKE" repeats like mantra* oh well.. Here's the update..:P  
  
Kinoshi/Ryu: thank you thank you thank you.. But that little outburst won't amount to anything until Chapter 8 okays??  
  
Chara: MMMMMM pocky.. Wait what's this?? AWWW CHIBIFIED SHINIGAMI!!!!!! *faints dead away right after being glomped* hehe. here's the update!!  
  
Liyra: Oh yes I can!!! And I still am!!! Nice joke!!! Haha blue balls for men. wait ....HAIR CLUB FOR MEN!!!!! *LMFAO* Well.this is an incomplete lemon MWHAHAHAHA!!! Okay next chapter will finish it..  
  
Animeprincess: hehehehehehe.. Thank you thank you.. This is the update!!!! And I'm glad you like it!!!  
  
Violet Tears: HOPE YOU GET WELL SOON!!!! Don't worry.. And its okay that you don't have an opinion lemon wise because hey everybody's different... Sos its okay. But I have to admit... going around reading Heero X Duo in tastefully done lemons is one of my fave hobby's *acts bashful* but. yea. they were on the bike. and Heero has his arms around Duo tightly. you know like a favorite pillow or something.. and uh..yea.. its okay.. Lots of people don't update consistently.. It's a choice not an order. Hehe.  
  
Eternal_Darkness (too lazy to log in): haha don't worry about it.. Don't log in half the time I do write a review ^_~ Yes of course Heero is finally catching up. and he does some more of that in this chappie here.. And yes I'm getting on to the update hehe  
  
Kijin: well isn't this a good gift ey?? This chapter is consistent of ONLY lemon so haha. and Las Vegas was just concert, room, buffet, arcades, and then LLOONG drive home....  
  
FireElf: You crack me up. so many happy faces!!!! This one is just for you then..and sorry bout the shortness.... That's just the way I write.. Thank you for your reviews!!!  
  
Kaori-chan: exactly my point!!!! I feel so loved!!! * wipes imaginary tear from eye* here's the next chappie!!  
  
Jen: sorry bout that. and thank you for your caring comment!!! Vegas was okay.. But this chappie is EXCELLENT in my opinion lemon wise.. Haha.. ego talking.  
  
Silverfang: hehe Relena .. Dying.. That thought brings merit.. But of course she must go through slow torture... haha. I dunno. maybe. and of course hope you like the chappie!!!  
  
PerfectSoldier 09: Pocky is lovely snack!!!! It is stick shaped cookie with chocolate/strawberry/ etc. covering.. And I think you can find it at your nearest 99 ranch market store. or any Japanese/Korean/Chinese store I suppose. and thank you for the review!!!  
  
Hro_Yuy: HIIIII!!!! Of course!!!... hehe. the next chapter is up now!!! Hahaa nice sn!!!  
  
Pan-Chan: Thank you!! I'm glad you love the fic!!! And this chappie is just for you lemon-hungry readers!!! Haha  
  
A/N Okay. same as last time.. Please put a smiley face if you approve of the lemon!!!! And also.. If anyone has msn messenger or AIM my sn is An3maePhreek for AIM and my email is chnesedrgnchi_24@hotmail.com for msn messenger.. So feel free to talk to me anytime!!! 


	9. Chapter Seven and one half

Chapter 7 and 1/2 Author: An3maephreek  
  
A/N. I'm deeply sorry about the MAJOR delay in this chappie. I don't know what to say.except major writer's block, and MAJOR VIRUS ON COM!!! The computer was totally wasted. sorry. but I'm back and here is the next chapter . dun dun dun. LOL~ Well.. The next half-chapter  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A kiss was his answer, and he felt himself yielding back into the bed, with Zeu on top. Someway, somehow, they were both naked, and the band on Zeu's braid came loose; all of a sudden the silken mass was freed. It tumbled down his lover's back and shoulder... just everywhere. It was a startling contrast to the warmth and heat seeping into his skin with each fiery touch, making his senses go haywire with the cool slide of each strand. His skin felt alive, and it was all he could do to just feel... That sensuous mouth finally let go of his, and started trailing lower and lower. along the line of his jaw, down his neck, until it reached a certain point, and then it stopped, only to begin its torture once again. Licking, sucking, nipping... licking, sucking, nipping. Zeu alternated between the three, which left a writhing mass. He heard a moan. not yet realizing it was his. until another one left his throat... husky, deep.... his breathing irregular... mind reeling with pleasure... growing harder with each passing second.....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
'.Mmmm, delicious.' Slowly, a hand crept between him and Heero, and it dropped lower to...  
  
"OH GOD!!! YES!!! RIGHT THERE!!!"  
  
'...got it.' Duo grinned to himself. His hand slowly started pumping, causing his victim to visibly shudder.  
  
He let go of Heero's neck, and sat back on his knees to watch the display. His eyes raked over the other's body...trailing lower until he finally let his eyes feast on what it longed for. His gaze, hungry as he watched Heero thrash about, a fine sheen of moisture all over... His hand sped up the pace, going up and down, squeezing tighter... he paused for a minute to lick up the precum at the tip of the shaft, and tongued the opening there. He licked his lips in appreciation, and Heero groaned at the assault. The sound set his blood racing faster, and he set about his task with more enthusiasm. His other hand crept up Heero's thighs in stealth mode, making feather light touches until it reached the juncture between the legs. He started to massage the sacs hanging below the rod, alternating squeezing and rubbing. He felt the tremor going through his victim, and bent his head down to take up the job his hand previously occupied. He swallowed as much as he could, and took Heero down to the hilt. "Ohhh..  
  
Hands reached out and gripped Duo by his hair, and he willingly obliged them, going faster and faster with each turn. A couple more licks later, Heero lay spent, with Duo sidling up Heero's body. He lay his head on Heero's shoulder... and he felt Heero's hand wrap around his waist. He leaned closer... thanking the gods for whatever brought about this miracle.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: so. whatcha think?? Oh . and because of one reviewer, I've decided not to 'review' reviews. if you have any question feel free to ask me about it on AIM or Msn Messenger. 


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight Author: An3maePhreek  
  
A/N: GOMEN NASAI!!! I am so so so so so so very sorry that I haven't updated in a while... writer's block ya know... just kills me. I thank all my readers who reviewed.... Or not. but that's not the point... aneways...I'm kinda in a rut... I was wondering... Do you want a reply to your reviews?? If yes... when you review this chappie please put a happy face and your name at the end of your review.... arigatou... much appreciated. Oh yes... and I started a new fic for all you who don't know yet. "BEHIND THE MASK" Read it plz?? For me?? *chibi eyes* I promise it'll be worth your while. Oh and a friend of mine wrote "Unlived" check it out. It shows promise... oh and its author is FCohnig.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Light slowly streamed through the crack between the roughly drawn curtains. Its rays pouring through.... falling upon two lovers entwined with sheets carelessly placed, shielding onlookers from gazing too intimately. All was quiet, except for the deep breathing and the slow, steady beat of two hearts... in tune, in sync... Their arms wrapped protectively around the other, their figures molding into each other, complementing the other... Nothing intruded into this perfect interlude, not even time. And pass by it did....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
He opened his eyes and found himself in an unknown place. There was mist covering the ground, preventing him from seeing anything around him. It hovered and remained thick... but then the mist in front of him cleared slightly.... enough so that he could see a faint shadow... then more of this mysterious stranger appeared. Black clothing......... the stranger wore black clothing. Slender arms could be seen clearly now, and the face.... slowly emerged. A heart-shaped face, a pert nose, chestnut hair tied into a braid, and cupid bow lips were now visible. There were black... wings sprung on the back of this stranger. Raven black they were. Heero looked intently, but he couldn't see them. Those bangs framed and concealed at the same time. But then... it looked up. His heart stopped...  
  
'They're the same... one and the same...'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A lone figure hidden in the mist sighed.  
  
"So... it has begun."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: SO WATCHA THINK?? I HAVEN'T LOST MY TOUCH NOW HAVE I?? REVIEW I MUST HAVE A MINIMUM OF 10 REVIEWS ( less because of the shortness) BEFORE I CONTINUE ON SORRI I'M A MEANIE BUTT BUT I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINION BEFORE I CONTINUE ON LOL REMEMBER TELL ME IF I SHOULD REPLY TO REVIEWS OKAYS READ "BEHIND THE MASK" (BY ME) AND "UNLIVED" (BY FCohnig) Oi. that's it for now. hehe. sorry for all you fans out there the shortness serves its purpose. 


	11. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine Author: An3maePhreek  
  
A/N: So. seems like a majority of you still want me to review reviews. so I will :P Oh be sure to check out mai new story for those of you who don't know "Behind the Mask" and also please take a look at "Unlived" by FCohnig. It is very neat.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Darkness... I'm drowning in it. Unprecedented calmness filled me, and I relaxed, the burning tension that was once unbearable... gone. It felt like I was floating... drifting in a never-ending stillness. I felt at peace. As suddenly as this peace came, it went. A whimper shattered the mute haven...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A prone figure Amidst the daze of dawn Enveloped in sweet, Of sweet surrender...  
  
A living soul Trapped, beheld Within a barrier Of broken dreams...  
  
A never-ending story Of unfulfilled love Of repeated tragedy Of fate and destiny...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A wave of calmness swept over him, leaving Heero utterly complacent. A sense of awakening slowly persuaded him to open his eyes. With eyes fluttering, focusing, the clarity penetrating his senses, he found himself looking at the perfect sky. The blueness, the drifting clouds, the gentle rays of the sun falling upon him; it all added to become utterly picture perfect.  
  
As he slowly pushed himself up from the supine position, taking in his surroundings, his eyes perused the familiar landscape. He sat in a field of grass and clovers as far as his eyes could see, and no one in sight. The sheer expanse of emptiness left a feeling of isolation, yet it was comforting in a way, knowing that he was alone in such a vast territory. He lay back down, relaxing, reveling in the silence and the flawless expanse.  
  
"I could stay here forever," he whispered to himself... The surroundings put his body at ease and his mind slowly drifted into the unconscious. But before he completely fell into the grips of dreams and fantasies, he caught a glimpse of a raven-black feather floating down upon his face...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
...At the coronation ceremony, the gods have all arrived and seated themselves in their rightful thrones. It was a custom in the heavens that when a god tired of his daily labor, he may choose one in his stead from the mortal realm. The ceremony was one that gave the other gods a chance to evaluate and either approve or disprove of the new selection. A vote is then held as final decision to whether the mortal was worthy of being a god. If the council passed then the mortal would assume the newly vacant position.  
  
However in this ceremony, not one but five mortals would make the ascension; this was the first time in a thousand years. Due to the unusual circumstances, they have decided that they would go with the order: Life, Chaos, Justice, Peace, and Death, leaving the absolutes at opposite intervals.  
  
The room was splendidly adorned, the walls were covered with magnificent tapestries, and the floor was a colorful mix of marble and red carpet. For this celebration, the entire hierarchy was invited. Sunlight filtered into the different areas of the room.  
  
The atmosphere was tense, and the excitement was barely veiled. But everyone quieted down as a harp began playing, announcing the arrival of the first candidate. Its soft and soothing melody entered the minds of the audience, appeasing the restlessness that encompassed the room. Its song escalated until it appeared to reach the zenith with a chorus of harmony and melody, burning with intensity. and then abruptly stopped...  
  
The doors opened, and in stepped a hooded figure. It caught the eyes of the spectators, and all eyes were on it as it began walking down the aisle towards the council. With each step, the carpet under his feet hissed and the anticipation grew even more. until it finally reached the end. It seemed to be waiting for something, as it stood still. Eternity seemed to pass until a nod from Jehovah seemed to be the signal. The figure drew away the hood and cape with one sweep of his arm, and in turn, taking the breath of everyone away, for underneath the cloth, perfection existed. The clothing in his hands was thrown carelessly to the side.  
  
Mussed chocolate locks fell over cobalt blue eyes, lips made for kissing, a face carved by an artist's hands and every girl's fantasy, a slender but built torso, and sun-kissed skin. the very epitome of flawlessness. The silence was deafening... until... from the council, an unison of voices.........  
  
"What makes you the best candidate of Life?"  
  
The stoic countenance and unperturbed features did not give away anything. His reply, though concise, shocked everyone.  
  
"I am not. Because I am not, therefore I am."  
  
All awaited the decisions of the Council... the first to speak...  
  
"Paradoxical, my boy, paradoxical. A fair piece of a conundrum you are... I, Gabriel of the High Council, bringer of Death, pass you."  
  
There was slight pause before.  
  
"Interesting... In the deserts of life, there lay possible impossibilities... I, Hashne of the High Council, holder of Peace, pass you."  
  
"What is the truth but the opposite of falsity, however what is the false, but everything except the truth? ...I, Seraphim of the High Council, wielder of Chaos, pass you."  
  
With three of the council passing the candidate for Life, the bystanders held their breath for the last...  
  
"...The existence of Life guarantees the existence of Death, yet Life is taken for granted while Death is the inescapable... I, Orpheus of the High Council, defender of Justice... pass you."  
  
And so Jehovah smiled... and the candidate known as 01 was passed. He advanced and knelt at the feet of the very being he would be.  
  
As the crowd quieted down, a flute began playing... melodiously, an enchanting tune.... It trilled and fluttered... reaching ridiculous octaves until a shrill note shattered the peaceful serenade, making everybody that was entranced, flinch.  
  
This time, the door creaked open just enough to let a person slip through, and in stepped the second candidate... again hooded. With each step it took, the ground beneath him shook. The shaking stopped the second he reached the end of the walkway. With a nod from Seraphim, he slowly drew away the hood and cape, handing it to the closest cherub. When he looked up, everyone was slightly shocked.  
  
Gravity defying cinnamon brown hair hung over one side of his face, but that was not the only thing obstructing everyone from seeing his countenance. What appeared to be a clown mask covered half of his face, leaving one emerald green eye. Caramel skin, firm lips, and a slender build... all gave a sense of calmness. But the mask told another story.  
  
The Council asked in unison.  
  
"What makes you the best candidate for Chaos?"  
  
Nothing.... and then...  
  
"...In the chaotic world we live in, what to send it spinning again but silence?"  
  
"Opposites of the same coin... I, Jehovah of the High Council, cradle of Life, pass you."  
  
"Words may be worth silver, but silence is golden... I, Orpheus of the High Council, defender of Justice, pass you."  
  
"The bringer of peace is none other than chaos, for the meaning of peace is to bring an end to chaos... I, Hashne of the High Council, holder of Peace, pass you."  
  
"...And I, Gabriel of the High Council, bringer of Death, pass you. However, I will keep my comments to myself this time."  
  
. ..And so passed the candidate known as 03. He walked forward to the feet of Seraphim, and bowed. He did not kneel though, but stood next to the throne of Seraphim.  
  
For just a split second, all was silent... as everyone strained their ears, listening for the arrival of the third candidate. It seemed hours had passed, though in actuality it was only a few minutes... .until the sound of distant drumming came through the air.  
  
Speculations at this almost drowned out the sound of a violin playing mellifluously... just slightly softer... Its haunting tune escalated and rose to a crescendo, its enthralling music enveloped the audience, leaving ambience in its wake. The drum kept the tempo and the unusual duet created an intensified... emotion. Peaceful, yet intensely so as it wasn't...yet was. As it reached the end, the drums thinned out and the violin just sort of drifted away, relaxing everyone present in the room...  
  
The door slowly opened and this time, two hooded figures walked in. One seemed to be floating as the other... had weighted steps. It's walking was... heavy. The difference between the two was dangerously apparent, yet natural in its own way.  
  
As both reached the end, they stopped before stepping beyond the first row of bystanders. The wearisome walker lifted his hood back to revel a stoic face. His hair shone brilliantly; raven black locks cascaded like a waterfall around his shoulders. Eyes, proud and defiant, stared ahead at the Council.  
  
When the murmurs began anew, the revealing of the one next to him began. The once floating form stilled, and its cloak pooled at its feet, baring a face of an angel. Golden locks framed milky skin. Large, aquamarine eyes were apparent under long lashes. Cupid's lips completed the picture.  
  
And once again, the compelling voice spoke...  
  
"What makes you the best candidate for Justice?"  
  
The one with raven locks spoke... his eyebrows arched up as if questioning...  
  
"I am here... therefore am I not the best candidate for Justice?"  
  
A nod and then another question.  
  
"And you. What makes you the best candidate for Peace?"  
  
No words came from his lips, but his downcast eyes looked up and stared straight at the throne of Seraphim... or more importantly, the being standing next to it.  
  
With imploring eyes, and drops of crystalline rolling down his cheeks, he just looked.  
  
Emerald green eyes gazed back into aquamarine, and with one outstretched hand, Chaos spoke.  
  
"Come."  
  
And with that one command, the angelic being flew toward him, flew right into his arms, and lay his lips onto the one who held him...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A/N: Okie Dokie. this is my apology for delaying this chapter. I made it twice as long. or I think it is. oh well. hope you don't stop reading. summer school is a bummer. well. don't forget to scroll down and look for your name or pseudonym (false name), but only if you reviewed the previous chapter.  
  
Asaroth69: oh boy. I know you're going to chew me out for this one. hehee. Aneways. I'm sorry for the HUGE HUGE delay. and this is my apology. so forgive me??? With Pocky sticks and strawberry whip cream on top??  
  
Kaori-chan: gomen nasai!! BAD CHRISTINE BAD BAD.. Aneways. yea. I get that a lot from my friends. you know the LEMON hint hint. hope you keep on reading. and reviewing *wink wink*  
  
Newmoon: Yes. I am evil. evil hope you didn't wait too long for this chappie.  
  
The Black Gatomon: Thank you thank you. and once again thank you. Keep on reading ne??  
  
Collective2220: Yes. it has been a VERY long time. sorry bout that. I just haven't the time. well. I won't explain myself. because they are a bunch of excuses that I could have probably done without. but this is a longer chapter. hopefully that makes up for the delay.  
  
Nightengale: lol. I agree . duo with wings is totally hot. *drools* . aneways. well hopefully this chapter clears up a bit of those questions. hehe.  
  
Vialana: hehe. sorry didn't update *soon*. but I did update. and this is hopefully a good chapter. hehe and satisfies your wishes..  
  
Dark faerie: thank you. here's more.  
  
Kinoshi: yea it was. this is longer.  
  
Jenn: Getting there. hehe. slowly but surely.  
  
Siyris: thank you *blush* I don't usually get compliments like that. hehe. well. here's the update. hope you like it.  
  
Astrom: 1) that won't be answered til the next coupla chappies. sorry, 2) umm... hehe how do you put this. well.. I can't answer that just yet. 3) okay. the basic plot I have now is that Duo is Zeu, but Heero doesn't know that, and Heero is the reincarnation of Lucifer. which you could probably deduce from this chappie. and there is more explanations to come. promise! 4) sorry . privy info. I'll give you the 411 in l8ers chappies. so hang on tight. you in for a ride. hehe  
  
Chibi- gurl!: thank you. and yes. I tend to do that a lot.  
  
Subzero: thank you. hope you enjoyed it a lot. *wink wink* lemons do rock. that was my second one. hope its okay. well. to your question. no. I am not a pro, but I do love GW. hehe. and actually I just love most Anime in general. but I always loved writing too. ehehe  
  
Nyaru: thank you. here the next chappie.  
  
Now for all you other readers. hopefully this slakes your thirst for the next chappie. Well. since this is extra long. could I have extra reviews. Pretty please with a chappie on top?? I will update when I have twenty reviews. and if there are more. then it will be just as long as this one. promise. hehe 


	12. Culmination of the Gods Part 2

Chapter Ten  
  
Hello Boys and Girls... sorry for the 6-month delay. MWAHAHAHA understatement of the Year... haha okays... Happy Valentines Day... this is to celebrate this holiday. Cus I'm A MUSHY!!!  
  
Okay R&R... pplz!!! I won't speak anymore.  
  
~* Culmination of the Gods: Pt. 2 *~  
  
The two embraced, oblivious to their surroundings and the parties witnessing this open display of affection. It was Gabriel that finally made them aware of the curious onlookers.  
  
"Well... this certainly makes things more interesting."  
  
The couple froze and slowly separated from the other reluctantly. A faint blush crept up on Chaos and the candidate for Peace was flushed a brilliant shade of red.  
Amusement shown on Gabriel's face as he spoke, "Now... let us try this again. Jehovah?"  
All eyes shifted towards Life. He grunted and spoke, his booming voice ringing throughout the room.  
  
"What makes you the best candidate for Peace?"  
  
Those blue eyes looked up and straight into the eyes of the gods. He replied:  
  
"I have wandered far searching,  
These blind eyes having seen the world.  
Instead of feeling through body and mind  
I touch with the deep recesses of my heart.  
The complement and opposite I am to Him  
My love and life combined.  
In His chaotic existence, I bring to it,  
Peace of being and mind..."  
  
And so the calm voice stilled.  
In unison, the Council replied:  
  
"Pass... befallen angel. Arise and take your place among the Gods and your rightful throne. Wander no more..."  
A collective gasp rang through the crowd. As the golden being ascended upon the Council, there was a name spoken and like wildfire it spread. As it was spoken the crowd fell to their knees, chanting the name.  
  
"Allah..."  
  
Reverent chants began and even the almighty Council could not prevent the name from escaping from their lips as Peace and Justice took their places, both sitting.  
  
Amidst the chanting, a soft tilt began. With each note, the voice escalated and rose and the crowd's words died away. The eyes of the every Council member, except for Gabriel, widened.  
  
"Voice... no one's been able to open the Gateway with Voice since the Ascension..."  
  
All looked toward Jehovah, as he was the one who spoke, but Jehovah looked at Gabriel. The only thing he saw was a slight grin. Slowly Gabriel's arm lifted and a finger pointed toward the Gateway.  
  
"Look... It has begun..."  
  
The enchanting voice descended. Its song began...  
  
"When does it end, can anyone tell me? Where life's long and lonely road starts and stops... Death awaits... always waits, to set me free, At the end of this short eternity...  
  
Tears of blood overflow these vi'let eyes, Crying for those who are forever lost Welcoming them into Death's embrace, I Love and hate and cry and smile and die... live  
  
Live... live unto Death's grace, so is foretold You, Life, will be forever in my hold."  
  
As the last note died away, all eyes were still riveted to the door. A moment's pause and the Council breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Jehovah looks to Gabriel and speaks.  
  
"I knew it... There is no one who can open the Gateway with Voice except for Her. No one but Her."  
  
Gabriel just sits and smiles. The room is silent. Suddenly, a cracking sound is heard. All eyes rivet back to the door. In a second's time, the Gateway crumbles. Gasps, disbelief, sounds of doubt and fear run through. However, nothing can be seen through the cloud of dust.  
  
As it clears, all of the Council grip their thrones and watch. A shadowed figure steps through. Black mist surrounds the bottom of its cloak, and envelops the being. As thin, long fingers reach up to pull back the hood, all hearts stopped. The hood fell back, revealing a wealth of chestnut hair. It cascaded down its back... the bangs framing and covering its eyes. As it looked up, violet eyes are seen. All around gasp, as the ethereal being is seen. Intelligent eyes scan its surroundings as if searching for something. It finally rests on Life.  
  
Jehovah manages to gather his wits and speak.  
  
"Wh-what... What makes you the best candidate for Death?"  
  
Its eyes shift to Jehovah, making the god shiver. Suddenly the stern face brightens into a brilliant smile. It speaks.  
  
"Ask Him."  
  
With that, its hand lifts up and points directly at Life. Jehovah slowly looks down toward Life.  
  
"Life. What makes him the best candidate for Death?"  
  
All is silent.  
  
The cobalt eyes look up and into violet ones before speaking.  
  
"Life is forever in his hold... I killed him."  
  
The crowd gasps. The rest of the Council members speak.  
  
"He is now ineligible. We canno-"  
  
"Were you not agreeable just a moment ago? What fickl-"  
  
"He has killed. The candidate for Life cannot have killed... This is unaccep- "  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
All look to Death. A feral grin appears on the cherubic countenance. Slowly, tears of blood trail down the waxen surface...  
  
"Death is killed by Life... I love him."  
  
Without another word, the candidate for Death walks up to the thrones. As the hierarchy looks, Death stops in front of Gabriel. With smiles on both of their faces, Gabriel dissipates. The only sound heard was the rustling of cloth as the new God of Death sat upon the now black throne.  
  
~* Answer to Reviews*~  
  
Nyaru: thank you... sorry for the delay...  
  
Mecam Nite: thank you... haha... worked really hard on this one ... haha  
  
Kitkat123: Lol... I'm happy that you find this one interesting.  
  
Ebony Black2: Lol... thank you... um... yes heero is gonna eventually find out that Zeu is Duo. No he doesn't know right now. Keep on reading hehe  
  
Kaori-chan: Sorry for the long delay... I had no inspiration for awhile... and no time to boot what with AP Biology... soriz hehe...  
  
Hotaru7: it really should... *cricket cricket* ... but then won't I have to pay?? I'm BROKE!!!  
  
Big Rikku Fan: Lol... thank you ... I wasn't too sure about the lemon... haha  
  
Kitty98367: sorry bout the talk... but its necessary hahaha I need to give feedback to the feedback... that's just the way it works.  
  
Sakuralee: Thank you * blushes* I'm glad you liked the lemon... yaoi... * blink blink...* now you got me confused... LOL... well... continue reading haha  
  
GoldenRat: Thank you... I wasn't too sure bout what to write... I just kinda... went with the flow...  
  
Slytherin2006: haahahahaha... well... now you find out. (after six months ... sorriz... gomen ne)  
  
Nightengale13: Sorry... but I did kinda leave you guys kinda... well... hanging... for that I apologize and... well.. .Duo's up!!  
  
Bakachan17: lol... I hope this renews your faith in Gundam Wing... cuz IT ROX MY BOXERS... not that I have boxers... Okay... I'm gonna stop now...  
  
Gundamwingofficial: stupid jeremiah... I know its you... ahaha... thanx for the compliment... lol... hope you keep on reading my crazy plots... ahahhaha  
  
A/N: Okay... guys... I'm really sorry that it took so long... I was gonna stop... it like completely... but then... I thought... nopers... I cannot do that to my first gw fic... so I'm gonna finish it... but it's gonna be random updates... cuz my hectic schedule won't allow anything else. This is a Valentine's present to all you peoples out there... b/c I confessed to the guy I like... and I got hugged by him ahhhahah... so I hope you enjoy this small token of appreciation, and thank the my crush... loll... 


	13. Chapter 13

The Irony of Love : The Culmination of the Gods Pt. 3

Authoress: An3maePhreek

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I did warn you about my hectic schedule… I hope this is up to par.

As Gabriel vanished, the crowd's whisperings are carried to the ears of the Council, the slight mutterings loud in the stretched time.

"No one's been able to open the Gateway with voice, much less demolish it…-"

"Aye… but then again… he's dead…-"

"Isn't that the least of our worries? The new Life has been tainte-"

"No… that doesn't mean anythi-"

As thunderous the comments were, it went out just as loudly, silence deafening. The Council is taut with anticipation, waiting for the final cue. From each faction of the crowd, a representative steps forward. Each proclaimed their decision.

"Treize Khushrenada of the Seraphims," slight pause, "…accepts the new Council."

More murmurings.

"Une of the Cherubs accepts the new Council."

With this, a steady stream of approvals were voiced, giving call the final decision. As the last voice was heard, the people dropped to their knees, showing the Council just how much they approved of their new Gods. With that, the other candidates were given the assent to sit on the now, emptied thrones, thus ending the choosing, and beginning the Final test… Bloodletting.

As they wait in the waiting room, the remaining Council members busy themselves with preparations for the Bloodletting Ritual. The walls of the room are white and oppressive, the feeling of emptiness and nothingness overwhelming the senses. However, the tension is felt crackling and the occupants can only look at each other. In their minds, there is suspicion, hesitation, and wariness. Eyes darting from person to person, mind processing the information for later usage. They stay silent as they contemplate what has happened and what will. Then a soothing tone starts to play; Death breaks the respite by singing softly, a haunting melody.

"A day without night

on a windless atmosphere

I'll tell you about the mystery that is me…

Will you listen and hear

The telling of a sad story

About love, betrayal and eternity?"

His voice drifts off on the last note, leaving his makeshift audience with different emotions that seemed to well up inside them. Chaos with understanding, Peace with sadness, Justice with pity, and Life with guilt. Death broke into a grin.

"So... now I will introduce myself. I don't have a name, but people call me _Imak_. What's your name? No need to introduce yourself, _Lucifer_, I already know yours."

Chaos spoke.

"I don't have one either, but I suppose _Mada_ is appropriate," Mada spoke, chagrined.

"Forgive my rudeness, my name is _Eve_," Peace apologized.

"And I am _Diov_."

As Justice reluctantly replied, silence filled the room once more. But before anything else could be said, the door bursted open and a white-robed cherub stumbled in. It bowed low with respect before stating its purpose.

"Excuse my interruption, sires, but the Bloodletting has begun."

And with that, all of the Gods bolted out.

As they neared the Great Hall, their legs were starting to wear out. Their footsteps echoed down the pathway as they rushed to the grounds of the ritual. With Lucifer in the lead, the other followed closely, intent on keeping up. They breezed into mazelike passageways and winding stairs. Finally, they came to a stop at a dead end or what could be said as a myriad of choice ends. There were five doors, and after a moment's glance at each other, each went through a different door…

_Lucifer_

… only to find stairs spiraling downwards. Seeing no alternative, he started going down the dizzying staircase. Before long, he came to the end of the stairwell, only to find another door. He turned the doorknob and walked inside the pitch-black interior. Suddenly, the door slams shut behind him, and all that's left is darkness. He reached out, fumbling around blindly, trying to find a holding when he felt something to his right. It is a switch and he flips it. Blinding white light forces him to close his eyes, trying to adjust. Giving time to adjust, he slowly opens his eyes, taking in his surroundings. Books, chairs, and a fireplace filled with cobwebs. The mantle above the fireplace is covered with dust and more cobwebs, giving the entire room an eerie feel. As his eyes finally adjusted to the room, and the floating colors stopped appearing, irises focusing and realizing the existence of someone else. It appeared that he had company.

_Mada_

...and found himself facing a _dark_, winding tunnel. Not that he minded, but it was a little disconcerting to suddenly face such pitch black. A little curious and more than a little reluctant, he began walking down the path, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything out of the ordinary. A little caution never hurt anyone. God knows how many times that extra bit of attention kept him alive. Maybe it was the darkness, but something told him that being just that bit more careful was the right thing to do. Slowly ambling along the tunnel, hands touching the sides of the tunnel, he couldn't help but feel wary. The air seemed too tangible, and the hairs on the back of his nape pricked up at this sensation. He was getting goosebumps and- wait... was that a breeze just then? Maybe there was an end to this tunnel afterall.

_Eve_

... and stepped into an elevator. It seemed to be an automatic one, because after he completely stepped into it, it started working on its own. Perhaps this was all part of the Bloodletting. However, it was still enough to pique the curiousity of its current occuppant. The lights flashed on and off, as the elevator rose; or was it descended? Well, it didn't matter much now. Then the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. He stepped through the elevator door, and found himself in a room. There was a light on, but it didn't help much. He could barely make out the furniture... and wait... There was a figure sitting on the red, velvet armchair.

"Welcome to the Bloodletting."

_Diov_

... and found another door. He opened it, and found another... and another... and another... another... What was with all these doors? Slightly irritated, he began to open the consecutive doors rapidly. Feeling his anger rising, he began to rush even more... and more... and more...and- no more doors?

'Figures... those idiots are trying to mess with my brain...'

There was nothing but a big slab of rock and a door to his right.

'Wait... a door to my right? Shimatta, more doors.'

He turned the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. He pushed with his shoulder, but to no avail. The door wouldn't budge. Frustrated, he let go of the door knob. It opened.

'What the... who knew pulling was on the agenda?'

_Imak_

... and walked right into a hallway. It seemed fairly straightforward, as at the end of this hallway, there was a door. Tentatively, he ambled forward, stopping once he was within arm's reach of the door. He cautiously reached for the door knob, and slowly turned it. It didn't budge.

'... There's only one door. It has to be this one."

He pushed harder. Still, the door didn't move.

'When there are no exits...'

He took a step back,

'... make one.'

and kicked through the door. It broke into splinters and the wood filled the air with dust. As soon as it cleared up, he stepped through with one hand covering his eyes. After a couple of seconds, he removed that hand and smiled when he saw what was behind the now splintered door.

"Wasn't that a complete waste of a door?"

A/N

Sorry for the delay. Was completely going to give up story But then... I guess... I dunno. My writing will be sporadic at best... Hope it doesn't discourage fans XD hehe.


End file.
